Survivor: Harry Potter Style
by NewSecretRose
Summary: Stranded on an isolated island in Greece, 16 witches and wizards try to become The Ultimate Survivor. Romance, action, fighting, angst, humor, etc. all included. DMHG, in case you were wondering
1. Arrival

Hey everybody! I was reading Harry Potter 5 for like, the millionth time and watching Survivor at the same time, so I had a GREAT idea. Why not do a Survivor: Harry Potter style? First, I'm a hardcore Survivor fan, so this is PERFECT. I've also seen ones like The Bachelor, and all those other ones, but this'd be really fun to write............ So, without further ado, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
  
A couple of years after Harry Potter's year graduated from Hogwarts, an opportunity popped up, which many witches and wizards took advantage of. The muggle television show, Survivor, was making its way to the wizarding world.  
  
Sixteen individuals were carefully selected and put on a vast ferry, often referred to as Ares, or Bringer of War.  
  
'How on EARTH did I end up here?' was probably the most common thought running through 16 heads on the boat that day. No one knew what to expect, but suddenly, a very dark, smiley woman walked out of a shadowy corner. She turned and stared fixedly on a nearby camera.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to the first Magical Survivor. I am your host, Ann McCarthy, and I look forward to spending a lot of time with these wonderful people," she sang. She turned and motioned for them to remove their earplugs. The boat started to slow down while everyone gathered around the front of the boat.  
  
Draco Malfoy, who was now one of the wizarding world's most eligible bachelors, looked around him at the women. 'Not bad,' he thought to himself. He recognized some, such as the cute Patil twins, and the annoying Pansy Parkinson. 'Great,' he thought. 'Just what I need, an annoying pug- faced banshee following me around everywhere. Pray God that she's not in my tribe.' He noticed then two extraordinary pretty women. One had honey curls cascading down her back, and the other had stick-straight black hair to her chest.  
  
"Welcome, everyone! I am your host, and this is Survivor: Greece. You're about to be sorted into your tribes..." Anne McCarthy started to say, but was soon interrupted by a red-headed young girl with huge cerulean eyes.  
  
"Who are you? I thought Jeff Probst was the host of all the Survivors!" she exclaimed. Ann didn't look the least bit hurt, and responded,  
  
"I'm Ann McCarthy, again, your host. Mr. Probst was not available to host the-"  
  
"You mean he was too muggle," interrupted one of the Patil twins. The pretty girl with curls scoffed. Ann glared at the Patil twin before plastering another smile on her face.  
  
"Well, yes, he is indeed a muggle, and if we had him host the show for a long period of time, it would be too difficult to modify his memory," she retorted through gritted teeth.  
  
Everyone could tell right away she was an impatient woman who would have a difficult time managing everyone. She pulled out a long list of names.  
  
"I'm about to sort you into your tribes. No, don't be silly, Mr. Weasley, I'm not using a sorting hat like at Hogwarts," she chirped. Draco Malfoy looked around. 'There was a Weasley here, eh?' he thought. However, he couldn't find him. In fact, he didn't see any of the Golden Trio. He shrugged it off and waited to be sorted.  
  
"The first team is Athena. First, you should know that Athena is the Greek Goddess of Wisdom. As I'm sure you know, we've put you all in specific tribes for a REASON," she commented, emphasizing the last word. She pulled out a handful of turquoise colored buffs. "When I call out your name, I'd like you to step forward and collect your buffs."  
  
Everyone crowded around her as she called out the first name. "Hannah Abbott!" Giggling, she ran forward and grabbed the buff. She shoved it on her head and waited patiently. "Pansy Parkinson! Sean MacDecerr! Harry Potter! Jack Smorden!" she called, and each person took their buffs and waited for her to finish alongside Hannah. "Lily Roderia!" Draco looked up and saw the straight haired witch go and collect her buff.  
  
'Please,' he thought, 'Let me be on that team!' He turned to the curly haired witch standing beside him. She looked faintly familiar, but he couldn't quite place who she was. She glanced at him and looked away. "Excuse me," he whispered, "Do I know you?" she opened her mouth to answer when Ann called out, "Draco Malfoy!" Smirking, Draco headed up and collected his buff. He stood next to Lily and smiled happily. "The last member of Athena will be... Hermione Granger!" Draco froze. So Harry and Hermione were both here, let alone on the same team. Aha!  
  
The curly haired witch stepped forward and smiled at Ann, who returned the favor. 'I don't believe it- that beautiful witch is GRANGER!' Draco thought. Hermione ran over to Harry, who gave her a huge hug.  
  
Ann turned around and pulled out several wine colored buffs. "Tribe two's name is Poseidon. Being the Ruler of the Sea, he was a very powerful God. Anyway, the tribe members are: Ron Weasley," she stated. Draco craned his neck to get a good view of the Weasel. 'Wow,' he thought, 'He looks completely different.' And it was true- Ron looked fantastic. As a professional Quidditch player, it appeared that all that practice gave in to his advantage. He was tanned and muscular, and his hair a light orange.  
  
Draco saw Hermione smile at him as he collected his burgundy buff. He grinned back at her, and Hermione whispered something to Harry. 'Figures,' thought Draco. 'She probably loves him! Why should HE be getting all her attention?! Why not me? After all, I am DEVESTATINGLY handsome, and the Most Eligible Bachelor in all of the wizarding world!' He suddenly uttered a small scream. 'What the HECK am I thinking? I don't want Ms. Know-It-All to become INFATUATED with me.'  
  
Ann read off the rest of the list. "Susan Bones! Padma Patil! Parvati Patil!" It was a bit unbelievable that the twins were in the same tribe. After all, it had never happened in Survivor history before! "Vincent Crabbe! Gregory Goyle!" Draco guffawed. 'No way- those two twits are ACTUALLY doing this?' he thought. "Jenny O'Hara! Joe Pinulver!"  
  
Now that everyone was situated in their tribes, Ann wheeled around to face them. "Very much like the last muggle Survivor, you will not be taking your belongings with you- you'll only wear the clothes on your back," she said. Many women gasped- they were wearing flirty, flowing dresses. The men were shocked, too. Many of them were wearing nice suits. Draco saw Harry Potter smile- he was simply wearing jeans and a white cotton t-shirt. "Once you are on your boat, you'll row to your beach. Although one island of the two is often occupied by muggles, it will be enchanted so no muggles wish to travel there during the taping," Ann continued.  
  
Suddenly, she pulled out her wand, a rather long one at that, and shouted, "EXPELLIARMUS!" Everyone's wands flew out of their hands and into a bag sitting by Ann. She picked up the bag and went around collecting everyone's wallets, watches, and other things like that. "Athena, please exit the boat at this time and get aboard your raft. Don't leave, though, until I say so," she said. One by one, everyone jumped off of the large ferry and onto a small raft.  
  
Soaking, they all shivered while the Apollo tribe leapt off of the boat and onto their own raft. Unsuccessfully, Gregory Goyle was trying to doggy-paddle his way over to the raft. They saw Ann lean over the edge of the boat and yell, "WINGARDIM LEVIOSA!" With that, Goyle was lifted into the air and onto his raft.  
  
Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes. The idiot! He couldn't comprehend how he had spent most of his time at Hogwarts with those two lunatics. That reminded him of Pansy, so he turned around. There she was, still hideous, and soaking wet at that. 'Heh, heh! In a raft with soaking wet women! Could life get any better?' he thought.  
  
+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+  
  
Good? Bad? I need to know! Review please.  
  
Also, this was mainly shown in Draco's POV. Next chapter will be Hermione's POV, and in the Apollo tribe, it'll be Ron's.  
  
Thanks! 3, NewSecretRose 


	2. Bickering

Welcome back! I thought the last chapter was LONG and TEDIOUS to write, but it turned out to be SO short, so I'm going to make this pretty long. I was thinking of having it be an episode a day. Now I think I'll have the camp scenes of episode one in chapter 2, and tribal council be in the next chapter. Make sense? Sorry, long run on sentence.  
  
Chapter 2- Bickering  
  
Day 1- Athena  
  
Arms sore and legs tired, Hermione Granger collapsed on a beach of white sand. She sighed contentedly and stretched her arms up above her head. Closing her eyes, she was finally alone with her thoughts.  
  
'How did I, a respected and honored member of the Ministry of Magic, get myself into this ordeal?' she thought. Thinking back, she was at work when her assistant Penny rushed into her huge, sunlit office.  
  
"Hermione! I have some HUGE news! Guess what it is!" she had exclaimed. Hermione had opened her mouth to try and guess when Penny continued. "There's a new TV show coming to the wizarding community! It's originally from this muggle show called 'Survivor'. It's about..."  
  
"Penny- I know what Survivor is. And I don't think I'd be a great candidate, either," Hermione had responded. When Penny started to retort back, Hermione dismissed her with a wave of her hand.  
  
'I'll bet anyone anything that Penny entered me into this whole mess,' Hermione thought. (A/N It's the present now) She sat up and looked around. Harry was walking towards her. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. Hermione eyed him and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
Nearby, Draco Malfoy was watching. Without meaning to, he felt something funny happen by where his heart was supposed to be. 'No- I can't be jealous! I don't even like the Mudblood! Who cares if she got together with Wonder Boy? Not me- I could have any girl I wanted on this island. And I think I'll set my sights on Lily,' he thought. But, he was still a tad bit angry, so he walked over to Pansy. "Look at the Mudblood and Potter," he spat. He didn't care about them, he just wanted to make fun about them. She turned and looked over at them. Rolling her eyes, she said to Draco, "Well, who cares? It's not as if THEY'RE important. I'll bet you anything that she'll be the first to go." Draco smirked, but felt a bit uneasy. True, he didn't like the Know-it-all, but then again, he didn't want her to leave just yet. 'WHAT THE HECK?' he thought. 'I CAN'T be infatuated with her! Who CARES if she leaves?' Pansy stared at him.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Now we can have some alone time, Drakie!" she exclaimed. Draco whirled around, which was not a good idea, as Pansy was coming at him. She planted her overly big lips on his soft, natural sized ones and sighed contentedly. He pushed her off of him and walked away. "You'll come back, Draco. You always do," she shouted at him. He made a rude hand gesture at her and walked over to Sean, and Jack, who were discussing Quidditch.  
  
"Hey, guys. I'm Draco Malfoy," he said. Sean shook it, but Jack rolled his eyes. He knew about Draco and his "pureblood mania". Jack was all for wizarding unity- no matter how pure their blood was. To Jack's dismay, Draco sat down with him.  
  
Back on the beach, Hermione started to talk to Harry. "You know, people will think we're going out if we keep sitting like this," she laughed. Harry removed his arm and asked, "So, how's your life going so far? I haven't seen you since Lavender's wedding." When Hermione was about to respond, Harry's face dawned with sudden remembrance. "Oh yeah, Hermione. I've read about you in the Daily Prophet and all that. You're completely famous!" he said.  
  
Blushing, Hermione managed to let out, "Well, yes, I did invent a couple of spells to help make everyday life easier." Harry murmured, "That's great," when Hannah and Lily walked over. 'Oh my goodness,' thought Hermione. 'Lily NEVER should have jumped in the water wearing a white cotton dress. A BRALESS one at that, too!'  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Hannah said. "Harry- how's it goin'?" she asked. Hermione looked at her and saw something in her eyes. She recognized that look- she'd seen it many times before. Hannah liked Harry! Hermione was sure of it. She thought it'd be nice to leave them alone for a while, so she motioned to Lily to join her.  
  
"Let's go for a walk," Hermione said. Nodding her head, Lily got up and walked with Hermione to a rocky area of the beach. "My name's Hermione Granger," Hermione said. She extended her hand, but Lily said, "Where I come from, hugs mean a lot more than handshakes." Hermione felt like rolling her eyes, but instead hugged Lily. "Lily, can I tell you something?" When Lily responded with a "Sure!", Hermione whispered to her, "You're dress is completely showing through. Maybe you could put your buff around...um, your chest, so it won't show as much." Puzzled, Lily asked, "Why is it so bad to show off your assets?"  
  
Hermione was taken aback. "Huh?" she said. Lily explained, "I don't care if people see my chest. Maybe, in fact, that'd be an advantage." Hermione was completely stumped. "Why would THAT be an advantage?" she asked menacingly.  
  
"It'd help me form alliances, if you catch my drift," Lily retorted.  
  
"That's a stupid strategy, if you ask me," Hermione protested.  
  
"I didn't ask you, though," Lily said coolly. Hermione had a bad feeling about Lily. Sure, she LOOKED nice, in more ways than one, but she as a total wench, really. Hermione smirked at her and walked off to find Harry and Hannah snogging the living daylights out of each other. 'Well,' she thought. 'THAT was quick!' However, she let on an entirely different air.  
  
"Harry! Hannah! What in the name of Gilderoy Lockhart's fake stories is going on around here?" she screamed. Everyone turned and stared at them. Harry's face was completely red, but Hannah looked totally unabashed.  
  
"Well, Hermione, you see... I sort of, er... like Hannah here, and, ummm, she sort of likes me back," Harry stuttered.  
  
Hermione almost snorted. 'Very smooth, Harry,' she thought. However, Hannah WAS very nice, she was a big part of the D.A. in their 5th year, too. So Hermione thought that it'd be wise to use Hannah to her advantage. "Well, if Hannah is going to be hanging around you a lot now, maybe we could form an alliance," Hermione suggested. Still blushing, Harry nodded, and Hannah exclaimed,  
  
"That's an excellent idea. But please, let's not let Lily in- she's a total... arse," Hannah stated. Hermione nodded in agreement and Harry did too, even though he hadn't even talked to Lily yet.  
  
Day 2- Apollo  
  
Ron Weasley sighed. 'How on EARTH could people think this is torture?' he thought. Sure, last night's sleep was AWFUL, they hadn't set up a shelter yet, but everything else was pretty nice. White sand, turquoise water... gorgeous girls. He looked around and saw the Patil twins heading his way. They were pretty nice looking, even if he hadn't paid much attention to them in school.  
  
"Hi, Ron," Padma stuttered. Or was it Parvati? He could hardly tell the difference.  
  
"Hi... what're you two up to?" he asked. One of them giggled. 'What's so funny? Did I ACTUALLY say something right?' he thought. 'I'm on a roll!' (A/N LOL) One of them started to stutter "F-fine...", but instead one of the men, Joe Pinulver, came dashing down the beach, yelling,  
  
"We've got Tree Mail!" All the girls squealed excitedly. "Ooh, Tree Mail! I'll bet it's for the first reward challenge!" Susan Bones shrieked. Ron looked at her wonderingly, and she immediately blushed and looked away. 'What?' Ron thought. 'Why are all these girls becoming nervous around me?'  
  
"Now, who wants to read the scroll?" Joe asked. A cute red-headed girl raised her hand, then blushed, as if thinking, 'That's so elementary to be raising my hand. How shall I say I want to while still looking cool?' Ron chuckled, and the same cute girl, named Jenny, turned beet red. Feeling bad for causing the girl distress, Ron mentioned, "Let...um- her do it." Again, he felt bad, as he didn't know her name. Grabbing the parchment, Jenny read aloud,  
  
"You may think it's hard  
To do something quite quick.  
When in truth it's easier  
Than lighting a candlestick.  
  
You'd better do your best  
Because if you do win  
You'll not regret it- but,  
The others will take it on the chin."  
  
"Take it on the chin? Does anyone else know what that means?" asked one of the twins. Goyle, who was standing nearby, merely grunted before Susan Bones muttered, "Must be a muggle term."  
  
"Well, that was quite... vague, but it did say something about having fast reflexes," said Joe. Nodding in agreement, Jenny said,  
  
"No, actually, it says, "... 'think it's hard to do something quite quick.' So we have to do something quickly that seems hard. Make sense?" Ron thought that this might be a good opportunity to do something debonair, so he nodded and gave her a lopsided grin. (A/N Oh, soooo debonair!)  
  
A couple of hours later, the Apollo tribe clambered into their wooden boat to head to the reward challenge. Ron sat towards the middle, and immediately Susan Bones sat next to him. Rowing away, Ron thought, as he had before, 'This is awesome...."  
  
Arriving at another gorgeous beach, the Apollo team got out of their boats and tied it to a nearby palm tree. (A/N Yes, there are palm trees in Greece- I went there last summer to visit family and there were quite a few of them by the beach and everything!) They walked over to where they saw Ann McCarthy standing, followed closely by the Athena team.  
  
"Welcome, everyone! Today is your very first reward challenge!" she said. It sounded to many of the contestants as if she was speaking to them as if they were babies. "Now, will you, the Apollo team, please step over here and onto the burgundy mat? Athena, same for you, only on the turquoise mat." Everybody did as they were told, and the smiley woman said, "Bravo- wonderful. Now, as you probably know, reward challenges are... well, competitions, and whichever team wins gets a reward. In immunity challenges, you win immunity, thus none of you in that team can be voted out. Understand?"  
  
Everyone nodded fervently, and for the second time, Ann exclaimed, "Wonderful!" Hermione, over on the bright blue mat, snorted. 'This woman has got to be the fakest witch ever! Does anyone actually believe she's *that* cheery? Honestly, she had to have put a Cheering Charm on herself," she thought. Harry gave her a questioning look after watching Hermione make odd facial expressions, but she merely rolled her eyes at Harry's confusion.  
  
"Today's challenge is quite simple, really. Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy- they'll get much harder, and you won't be allowed to use magic at all...." she said, before she was cut off by Jenny O'Hara.  
  
"No DUH we're not allowed to use magic- you and the production crew took them away from us during the pilot!" Jenny yelled. Ann McCarthy looked taken aback, then righted herself. "We don't need little nasty comments from *kuritsias* like you, do we?" Jenny looked confused at the usage of Greek, but Ann continued on.  
  
"All you have to do in this reward challenge is to jump off this large cliff behind me and into the Mediterranean Sea. From there on, you swim to your crate and swim down underwater where you'll find a key. Swim up to shore and use that key to open the crate that is there. Inside is a puzzle, and the first team to complete the puzzle and be on shore wins immunity. Are you ready?"  
  
Again, everyone nodded, and climbed to the top of the cliff. "Okay, you'll be jumping in pairs. Get ready... and GO!"  
  
Sure, it sounded easy. But none of them knew what was up ahead.  
  
+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+  
  
I feel so bad for giving Athena more spotlight than Apollo. I'd go back and lengthen it, but then this chapter would be so incredibly long.  
  
Did anyone notice that Ron's getting so much attention? I thought it'd be nice to kind of have him as a male "Cinderella". You know, being kind of dorky in school and then making him out to be this gorgeous Quidditch player... all the works.  
  
Also, isn't Ann a bit fake? She's like the actress in Universal Studios who's always going, "SUPER!" Ha, ha.  
  
And finally, Jenny's a little outspoken, no? She's very open, too- I like this character!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers-  
*WillowHarris1*- Yes, I thought about doing an Aphrodite team, but it didn't seem right for the story....  
*burgundyred*- You do know you're one of my favorite authors, right? Yeah, well, thanks for the review. Yes, I've read The Bachelor- SO CUTE- and can you update "Post Hogwarts Affair"? It's my favorite of yours!  
*RainboeStar* *domovoi* *Jeannie Vidal-Smith* **Sarah** (Two stars cause it was in your name) *Yuna* and *I like survivor alot* - Glad y'all liked it, it was fun to write!  
  
Sorry for such a long author's note. Please review with a cherry on top! 


	3. Creeps

Hi, sorry for the prolonged update. I had 16 people here at my house for Christmas, and there are only 2 remaining. Four people stayed in my room (where my computer's located) so I could barely have any alone time in here. Enjoy this next chapter!  
  
Chapter 3- Creeps  
  
Day 2- Reward Challenge  
  
At the top of the cliff, both teams were debating on who would be the first member of their tribes to jump into the crisp, clear water. No one was SCARED to, of course, but they didn't want to mess up the entire challenge by doing something wrong.  
  
"Oh, for heaven's SAKE!" yelled Hermione in exasperation. She jumped promptly off of the cliff, followed closely by a Patil twin. Hermione's bravery (to be first) was elated by her tribe mates- they were screaming, "C'mon! You can make it- swim to the crate! GOOOO!" As soon as Hermione had doggy-paddled her way to the turquoise crate, Draco Malfoy ran and dove off of the cliff.  
  
And so on and so forth. Finally, when there were two people left on top of the cliff, and two others were swimming to their crates, things were starting to get a little tense. Finally, as Susan Bones and Harry Potter touched their crates, Goyle and Pansy jumped off the cliff.  
  
"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" squealed Pansy, as she hurtled towards the brilliant water at top speed. Draco snorted- she was always good for a laugh, no matter how dim she was. He supposed that Goyle must have just grunted, as usual. Both hit the clear water with a SPLAT, (Pansy's splash was amazingly huge, causing a huge tsunami in Japan! Kinichiwa!) (A/N JUST KIDDING) and Pansy came immediately back to the surface. She dove right back under and swam, rather quickly, to her crate. Everyone cheered as Harry dove down to retrieve their key. Goyle, meanwhile, was having some problems.  
  
Thinking back to the first day's events, everyone realized that Goyle was no swimmer. "God... that stupid idiot can't freakin' swim!" shouted Jenny O'Hara. Ron shot her a look- no matter how much he hated someone, it was seriously wrong to be put down because of their... er, lack of abilities. He dove underwater and raced to save Goyle. Ron spotted him and pulled him to the surface. He then dragged him, while still swimming, to the crate, and said,  
  
"C'mon, you great oaf! Just lay a single finger on the crate! That's all we need!" Goyle, who looked haggard with exhaustion, did so. Immediately, Joe Pinulver dove down to retrieve their own key. Ron glanced at the other team, who were already on the beach, opening what looked like a treasure chest. 'Crap... just what I need,' he thought, 'To lose right away!' Albeit he was tired, when Joe came up, Ron grabbed Goyle's neck and basically carried him to shore.  
  
"PARVATI!" he roared, thinking of the first twin that came to mind. "Grab the key!" The twin with her hair in a pony tail raced up and grabbed the key from Joe. She raced forward and opened the chest. Susan raced forward, shrieking, "I'm the best at puzzles! Let me solve it!"  
  
Meanwhile, Ann McCarthy was talking to a camera. "It looks like the results are going to be really close- I have no idea who'll win! Looks like Apollo is starting on their puzzle... and Athena's having problems with theirs!" she said, while still being able to show every single one of her beautiful pearly whites. She walked smoothly over to the area in which the puzzles were being made.  
  
"WE WON! WE DID IT!" cried the Apollo team suddenly. "Stop right now!" commanded Ann, as she went over to examine the tribe's product. "Hmm... it looks about right! Athena, you didn't even finish yours! And after such a strong start..... Well, it looks like the reward goes to APOLLO!"  
  
This last statement led the tribe into an uproar. They were so glad to have won the first challenge of the first Wizard Survivor that Parvati ran over and flung her arms around Ron. 'I can't believe I'm hugging him,' she thought, 'Should I kiss him on the cheek?' She leaned back and looked at her, and he grinned. 'HECK YEAH!' she thought, as she moved in for the kill. However, he turned at the last moment and they ended up kissing each other squarely on the lips.  
  
"Alright, calm down, Apollo! I have your reward for you..." Ann yelled. They eagerly ran up to her, like little children hungry for sticky candy. "The reward is a big supply of pillows and blankets. Enjoy!"  
  
Nearby, Hermione had flung herself into the sand. 'God- I can't believe we lost the first challenge. And we're supposed to be the BETTER team!' she thought. Harry, soaking wet, came over to her and sat down. He glanced at her and started laughing so hard that Hermione thought he might have been a little off upstairs. "What?" she snapped.  
  
"Hermione- gasp- oh my- HA HA- you look so- *giggle*- FUNNY!" he managed to choke out. She made some sort of growl, and then Malfoy sauntered over.  
  
"Yes, it's a shame we lost, of course," he was saying to Pansy. "If only I had been in charge of the whole ordeal, we might have actually won!" Pansy looked at him through narrowed eyes, but still still chuckled. "Ah- Pothead, Mudblood- did you see the Weasel? Guess the ménage à trios have officially broken up!"  
  
"What???" Hermione growled. Malfoy pointed over to Ron, who was still kissing Parvati. Harry stopped laughing and looked totally surprised. "Ron...," Hermione breathed. Harry looked nervous, as he knew Hermione used to have feelings for him. He wasn't sure if Hermione was quite over Ron, but nevertheless, it was never safe to assume something. Her eyes filled with tears, and she got up slowly and walked up to Malfoy. She must have been really angry, with Ron kissing Parvati, her team losing the challenge, and after all the taunting Malfoy had given her, because she slapped him so hard across the cheek that a red mark was clearly visible from fifty feet away.  
  
Ron glanced sideways and saw Hermione slapping Malfoy. 'Gods,' he thought, 'Why can't he EVER leave her alone?!' He pulled away from a flustered Parvati and marched over to Malfoy.  
  
"Why do we have to keep telling you? Just leave us- especially Hermione- alone!" he yelled. Draco, who had one of his hands on his red cheek, looked fearful for a moment, then angry. But, to everyone's surprise, he just walked away. 'Ha, ha!' Ron thought, 'Malfoy's going soft!'  
  
Day 2- Athena, back at camp  
  
"Hermione- quit thinking about it- I'm sure Ron's not dating Parvati- or Padma- whichever one she is!" said Harry soothingly- and frustrated. Hermione, whose eyes were tearing, snapped,  
  
"Whoever said I liked Ron in that manner? That was a stupid school crush and I'm over it." Harry wanted to roll his eyes, but he thought better of it. After all, he had to be a comforting friend. As soon as he opened his mouth to answer, Lily came over.  
  
"Hello Harry... and Hermione," she said, obviously trying to sound sweet. With so many other things on her mind, Hermione didn't feel like responding. Harry, however, nodded at her, and turned back to Hermione. Lily didn't pick up the clue to leave, though.  
  
"Gosh, you must really work on your hair at home to make it look nice, as it's awful right now!" she said conversationally. "It's all big and bushy- it looks like you've been electrocuted!" She laughed- a small tinkly laugh that reminded Harry of Professor Umbridge.  
  
"That's not very nice," said Hannah loudly, who had snuck up behind Lily.  
  
"Who asked you whether it was nice or not? It's the truth, ain't it?" Lily said. Hermione caught Lily's eye and glared at her. "You're quite feisty, aren't you? Well, no need to try and start a fight with me- you'll lose," said Lily snottily.  
  
"You couldn't win if you tried," Hermione answered back through gritted teeth, with the same sound of pure hatred she usually reserved for Malfoy.  
  
"Wasn't that your boyfriend snogging that tall girl back there? My, my. That's not a very smart thing to do- especially with his girlfriend watching. THAT'S not very nice," Lily retorted. Hermione winced- and Harry knew Lily had touched a nerve.  
  
"You want to know something that's not very nice?" asked Harry. "You." Lily looked hurt for a moment- after all, she was being put down by the "Boy Who Lived" and all. Then she turned around and left.  
  
"I hate her," snarled Hermione.  
  
Day 2- Apollo, night  
  
It was midnight, and everyone was sleeping. Except Ronald Weasley. He was sitting by the fire, thinking about the day's events.  
  
'Why did Parvati kiss me?' was the main thought flowing through his head. He glanced over at her sleeping form. 'In fact, why are all the girls 'swooning' over me anyways?' Girls were so complicated in his opinion.  
  
The next morning, Goyle came back from getting the tree mail with a large chest in his arms.  
  
"You DOLT! You weren't supposed to bring back the mail-box... thingy!" yelled Susan. Goyle blinked stupidly, and answered,  
  
"I wasn't?" Susan smacked her forehead and walked off to the water. 'Stupid, stupid git. How on earth am I supposed to 'keep my cool' in front of Ron if I have to deal with such dense twits?' she thought furiously.  
  
"Oy- Susan! Everyone! Come back- we're going to read the mail!" yelled Joe Pinulver. Everyone trudged back to the campsite, and when they arrived, Joe read:  
  
"Speed is your companion  
On this difficult task.  
You need to retrieve your item-  
Doing it quite fast.  
If you do not get it  
Before the time is up,  
You'll be heading to Tribal Council  
Before you can say DUP!"  
  
"Dup? What the heck is a DUP?" Ron asked. "Guess it's one of those loony Muggle terms...." He trailed off. Rolling his eyes, Joe said,  
  
"Back to the mail. Well, that's not as vague as the one for the reward challenge. From the sound of it, we just have to get something really fast!"  
  
Day 3- Immunity Challenge  
  
"Welcome, everybody! I'm so very glad that you could make it to the challenge today!" exclaimed Ann. Parvati exchanged glances with Padma, as if thinking, 'Oh. My. God. HOW FAKE!'  
  
Amused, Draco looked around at his surroundings. 'Sure, Hermione was pretty, but GOD,' he thought, 'she must use tons of hair products to get her hair to behave.' He looked at her. Her hair was just how it was in school- big and bushy. However, she looked like she simply didn't care about how she looked now. 'But, her face looks the same- she must not wear any makeup. Talk about natural beauty!' he thought.  
  
"Okay, everyone. You're challenge for today is again, quite simple. There is a torch, over there- see? Well, you're to hand it off to your fellow tribe mates... through obstacles of course!" Ann said. "Off you go- line yourselves up on the beach!" Everyone did as they were told and positioned themselves in the correct lineups. "READY? GET SET? GO!" screeched Ann.  
  
Goyle sprinted as fast as he could off to the raven haired girl a mile ahead of him. Concentrating hard on her dark hair amongst the cerulean ocean, he forced himself to keep going, no matter how hard it was. 'This is great,' he thought, 'I'll finally be able to prove that I don't need Draco to get far in life!' Unfortunately for him, he tripped over a rope that cut across his path. "Aargh- Dracoooo!" he yelled. He suddenly realized what he had just said. "NEVERMIND!" he yelled. 'Sure got far,' he thought.  
  
'IDIOT! He distracted me!' thought Draco. Truth be told, he WAS concentrating on something- his team, for once in his life. They were doing quite well, even if the other team was almost finished. 'WHAT? Noo! They can't win, for goodness sake!' he thought frantically. He looked to his team, and the second to last person had the torch. "GRANGER! HURRY YOUR MUDBOOL ARSE UP!" he yelled. Hermione stopped. "COME ON!" he screeched. Hermione looked like she was fighting with herself- inwardly, of course- then raced over to Draco.  
  
"Here, jerk," she panted before handing him the torch. He cursed at her before running off to the finish line. He was neck in neck with the suddenly-famous Weasel- who was surprisingly fast. 'Crap,' he thought- 'I can't lose to him. Especially after teasing him mercilessly for- oh, the past 10 years.' With an extra burst of speed, he pushed himself so hard that he felt like his heart would explode. Seeing the finish line a few feet up, he ran and dived for the line. Ann spoke,  
  
"And the winner is..."  
  
+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+  
  
Few quick things- IT IS SO HARD TO MAKE POEMS FOR IMMUNITY CHALLENGES! GRRRRRR! (What's a dup? LOL) *_* -- I love that smiley haha!  
  
I know it was very Gary-Stu to make Ron handsome, but you gotta give him some credit. He's got good comebacks in OotP, and then in GoF, it talks about how he never gets attention. I didn't change Harry, though.  
  
This was in normal view- tell me if you like it in people's view or regular. (There was even a bit of GOYLE!! THE HORROR!!) My recommended fiction-  
  
'Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gold Coin' by HiddenCamera. It's got a nice basic concept and all- I think you should read it... it'd mean a lot to me! Bye! 


	4. Delectable

Chapter Four- Danger  
  
Flashback-  
  
"And the winner is..."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Ann POV  
  
I looked around at the pathetic losers who actually called themselves wizards. Or witches, too, at that matter. They were all so intent on winning... pretty stupid, really. The whole thing wasn't all about winning.  
  
Well, on second thought... it was. I decided I really DID have to announce who won this challenge, so I stopped pretending that I was being all mysterious and stuff and announced,  
  
"APOLLO!" Oh, crap. Here comes the creepy victory dance.  
  
Draco POV  
  
"APPOLO!" Ann yelled. Tired and defeated, I looked over at the Apollo- inians. They looked funny- like they were doing a kind of victory dance. I shuddered. Creepy.  
  
I struggled to get up and walked over to Granger, who was lying in the sand, spread-eagled, with her forearm across her head. I bent down over her and said,  
  
"Hey. D'ya need help getting up?" Wow. That was so un-Malfoy-ish. I shuddered again. She started to say, "Ye..." until she moved her arm. She stared at me oddly, like I was misshapen ball of clay. God, I know I was mean to her and all at Hogwarts, but isn't teasing a form of showing affection? Not that I had any for her, of course.  
  
Hermione POV  
  
Oh my GOD! Did he just offer to help me up? Is he insane? Is he on DRUGS? Most likely. I was GOING to say yes, as the voice sounded deep and masculine. I was expecting someone nice, like a Prince Charming kinda guy. But no. I get this- this... arrogant, taunting ferret face.  
  
Still, I wasn't about to let a boy's trying-to-be-nice-even-if-he- himself-is-not slip away from me. I looked up into his eyes, squinting. I wanted to sound nonchalant, so I asked breezily,  
  
"Why would YOU want to help me?" He looked half taken aback, half angry. His expression was quite priceless, really.  
  
Draco POV  
  
What? She honestly wanted to know why I wanted to help her? Well, all she had to do was look in the mirror. Who WOULDN'T want to help her? I know... I'm supposed to be cold-hearted and mean, but she REALLY was something. Something special. I wanted her- even if I couldn't have her. But I'd get her. So, I said,  
  
"I-is it so hard for a guy to ask a pretty girl if she needs help?" Ah. There it is. The look. You know, the one where she's half flattered, half astounded, half flustered. Wait a second. That makes no sense. Ah- dang that Witch Weekly. Why on EARTH did I choose to read that one stupid article about women's feelings? They were too complicated as it was.  
  
"Pretty girl? Where?" she asked, grinning. Oh. Wow. Did I really snag her that fast? Then she snorted. "Yeah, like I'm supposed to believe that. Phew! I can't believe you would even think that'd work! I mean, HONESTLY! You've probably fed that lame line to every girl you've had in Hogwarts. How corny can you get?" She stood up, brushed the sand off of her, and walked off. I instantly chased after her.  
  
"Lame line? Corny? HOW MANY GIRLS DID I HAVE? What, do you think I'm some type of man-hooker? No way. And what if once... maybe just ONCE I meant it? Maybe you ARE pretty, and smart at that," I ranted, my anger rising at each word.  
  
"Oh pur-lease. It's so incredibly obvious that you said it with no other reason than to get in my pants. It's NOT going to work... ferret face," she said stubbornly. I mouthed angry things at her soundlessly, but she simply rolled her eyes and muttered, "Immature."  
  
I don't believe this. The one time I say that and I actually mean it, she doesn't believe me. Honestly, how stubborn was she? How intent was she on getting her way? Probably as much as me. Ugh- life sucks right now. I never should have gone on this stupid show as a last resort to... wait a second. I'm not even supposed to be THINKING about that.  
  
Apollo- Back at Camp, Day 3  
  
Joe (Pinulver) POV  
  
"YES! Ron- oh, RON! We did it! You were simply amazing at the end. We never could have done it without you!" simpered that beautiful twin, Parvati. Ron, who was leaning against a perfectly shaped palm tree, grinned at her.  
  
'God. Does he even know that all these girls are FAWNING over him? Why do they even like him? He's nothing special,' I thought. But Gods, was he lucky. What I would GIVE to have gorgeous girls hanging all over me. Man... heaven! But no- I'm stuck as being the scrawny, vapid geek who nobody knows. Man, if they'd even notice me for ONCE they'd see that I'm most awesome. I think.  
  
Shaking my head and looking at the perfect white sand, I inspected my nails. Urgh- they were getting gross. The one thing about this stupid island that I couldn't stand was the fact that no one was close to being clean- already! It was amazing.... Sure, some girls went and bathed in the Mediterranean Sea (wearing bikinis and looking quite hot, I might add), but otherwise, people were needing to shave and all. EW!  
  
I looked up and saw Ron and Parvati holding hands. Again with the public displays of affection. What is it with these two and their hormones? They weren't over their teenage years yet? Where they couldn't go a day without touching someone? We were all around 21 now, though.  
  
'This sucks,' I thought. 'Why can't I be the one having fun on this island?'  
  
Athena- Back at Camp, Day 3  
  
Hermione POV  
  
"When is this game going to start getting good?" I asked Harry. His glasses were askew, and his shirt was missing. He looked good, even I had to say. But I NEVER thought of him in that way. He IS a brother to me. Not like a brother. We're that close.  
  
"It'd better, or I swear, I'm leaving," he said tiredly. I needed to pick up this dull conversation.  
  
"Did you SEE their creepy victory dance?" I asked, laughing. He looked up at me, his bright green eyes sparkling. Then he laughed heartily. "I mean, SERIOUSLY! It was like this!" I started to imitate them, making Harry laugh, until Malfoy came up and laughed too.  
  
"Wow... Granger, who knew that you could actually give a lap dancer a run for her money?" he smirked. I stopped immediately. How DARE he say that to me. I was a respectable witch who had absolutely nothing to do with those sort of... things.  
  
"You superficial, arrogant... ferret- can't you see that I want to have absolutely NOTHING to do with you? You're so annoying- you keep popping up, and I just can't take much more of you!" I screamed. Harry leapt to my side, ready to show Malfoy just what he deserved.  
  
"God, calm down, Mudblood. I was simply commenting on your- skills. If you could call them that," he scowled. I screamed in frustration and stomped off yelling,  
  
"You'll never grow up, Malfoy!"  
  
Draco POV  
  
Later that night, on our way to tribal council, I had the unfortunaty to have to sit next to Granger. Yeah, she was cute, but she was way too stubborn. Many girls would have killed to hear that "compliment" from me. But one thing she had said was haunting my thoughts-  
  
"You'll never grow up, Malfoy!" What did she mean by that? I was grown up- you see? No longer in school. I'm very much adult. Maybe she meant I was immature. But I AM mature. I think.  
  
Our boat hit the shore of another nearby island, this one practically identical to ours. I felt Granger stirring next to me, and she scoffed. I turned to her, puzzled at her sound, and she whispered,  
  
"Are you sure this isn't OUR beach?" I didn't know if she was talking to me. I scowled at her, but she probably didn't see, seeing as how dark it was outside. Spooky, too. Not that I was scared, or anything.  
  
We got out, and a cameraman came up to me, and asked, "Mr. Malfoy- we're dying to know. How do you REALLY feel about Hermione Granger?" Not wanting to ruin my reputation, I replied,  
  
"Her? I feel nothing about her. She's just another little girl vying for my 'love', of which she won't EVER get." Feeling bad, I slouched off, and found a house elf rushing around. "Oy- you!" I said to the elf, "What're you doing here?" The elf squealed and rushed up to me.  
  
"Sir! Where are the others, sir?" I looked behind me and saw everyone trudging up to me.  
  
"There," I replied. The elf looked so frightened that I actually felt bad for it. Wait. Strike that. Malfoys didn't FEEL. Especially to those BELOW us. The elf raced over to us, and squeaked,  
  
"Welcome to the Tribal Coucil area, sirs and misses!"  
  
A huge outdoor arena-type thing was behind the elf. It was- even for me- amazing. It was made entirely out large boulders- with huge palm trees surrounding it. It had wildlife everywhere- and even little magical creatures. Bunches of little fairies were zooming around the entire building. There was even a large sign that bore the message 'TRIBAL COUNCIL' hanging over the arena.  
  
"How inconspicuous," muttered Granger, rolling her eyes. I stifled a laugh- I didn't want the entire wizarding community to think I had a crap sense of humour. I mean- laughing with a Mudblood. Pur-lease.  
  
Everyone trudged up to the stone building, where Ann was waiting for us. "Grab your torch and light it. Fire represents life- of which you must have to stay in the game," she said.  
  
Everyone did so, a little scared. "Have a seat," Ann said harshly, very unlike her overly-cheerful state of being. I was surprised. This was to Ann as sexy was to Granger in school.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Good. Now, you all know why you're here," stated Ann seriously. "You lost the immunity challenge. Now normally, I'd ask you a ton of questions, but seeing as you are all the very first ever to come to council, I best leave it with only a few questions. Mr. Potter, what do you think caused the team to lose?"  
  
Harry seemed to struggle with his answer. He opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. Finally, he stuttered out, "Well, you see... er, one of our tribe mates simply didn't... well, wasn't fast enough." Draco, who sat a row below him and to the right, scoffed. Ann flicked her eyes to Draco, then over to Sean.  
  
"Mr. MacDecerr, do you feel that some people are not getting along with other tribe mates quite as well as others?" Ann asked.  
  
Sean, who was really quite bold, looked Ann straight in the eye, and said, "Nobody likes Lily." Lily, who sat next to him, gasped.  
  
"What?" she hissed, tears forming in her perfect blue eyes. Sean shrugged and said audibly, "It's true. Everyone hates your guts. It's easy to see why. You're annoying. Beautiful as can be, but truly annoying." Lily clenched her fists.  
  
"Well, then... this vote tonight shouldn't be that hard. It's time to vote. Mr. Malfoy, if you please," Ann said. Draco stood up and stalked off to the stone table a few yards away. He wrote something, talked to the camera man who was standing right there, and walked pompously back to his seat. One by one, everyone did so- some taking more time than others. In fact, Hannah Abbott took such a long time talking to the camera man (most likely about unimportant things- such as her new favorite color, pink) that Ann personally had to come up and drag her back to her seat.  
  
"I'll go tally the votes," Ann said solemnly, and retrieved the Greek pottery filled with votes. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.  
  
"The first vote goes to- Lily," Ann said. Lily looked upset- but everyone could tell she was trying to act if nothing big was really happening to her. "Lily. Hannah. Hannah. Hannah. Lily. Lily." Ann read off. Now Hannah looked upset. Why on earth were they voting for her? She hadn't done anything wrong!  
  
Ann sighed for a long time, obviously trying to uphold the apprehension. "The first person voted off Survivor: Greece... is... Lily Roderia." Lily stood up straight, and walked over to Ann, holding her torch tightly in her hand. "Lily... the tribe has spoken." With that, Ann burned out her torch. Lily turned around, shot everyone a malevolent look, and left.  
  
After a little parting speech, everyone left for their island, completely exhausted. After all, it was a long and tiring day.  
  
Apollo Beach- Day 4  
  
Ron POV  
  
After a great nights sleep, I woke up feeling amazingly refreshed. I turned over and saw Parvati Patil sleeping next to me, with her arm draped across my chest. She was gorgeous- yes- but SIMPLY annoying. I snogged her once, not twice. The first time was an ACCIDENT. I swear. Her fault. I sighed and pushed her arm off of me gently.  
  
I raced to the crisp sea, and dove right in. After swimming for a good half hour, I swam back to the beach, where the rest of the men were waiting for me. "What?" I asked, shaking my hair- there was way too much sand in it.  
  
"WE decided last night that we'd build our shelter today- finally," Joe snapped at me. Why the heck was he being so rude?  
  
"I wasn't aware of that- besides, we're fine with what we have!" I replied. Goyle grunted, and Crabbe- the big oaf- actually said, (I didn't even know he could talk)  
  
"You were too busy with that girl." I felt my ears go red, and I said hotly, "I was NOT!"  
  
"Were too. It's like HELLO! Can you just keep your hands off of her for like, ONCE? I mean, it's not like we're JEALOUS, but it's just starting to get on our freakin' nerves. Why don't you help out your team- instead of yourself?" Joe yelled, his anger obviously at the peak of explosion. WHAT A JERK! That was completely out of hand. Everyone knew I had no feelings for Parvati... right?  
  
"Fine... we'll build your precious shelter. You too- Crabbe, Goyle- go cut down some trees with the machete. Joe, let's go get some palm leaves and have the women string it all together like a rope," I directed. This was going to be tough. I'd never done physical labor before, except for de- gnoming our garden. But that didn't count, either. I DID have the strength, from Quidditch and such, but I was unsure if I could actually do this....  
  
Susan POV  
  
Thank GOD the men thought they were too macho to let us help. Honestly, just look at them! They're sweating to death. And we don't need anything else to make us look worse.  
  
'Take the Patil twins for example,' I thought. 'They're both gorgeous, but they do not look good now. Their hair is tangled and could use some shampoo already. And I know their eyebrows don't look good. They must seriously pluck them twenty times a day to keep them under control.' I looked around. It was true- they were unshaven and dirty and unkempt. Who knew the tortures of this island.  
  
'Oh!' I thought, looking at Ron. 'That reminds me of Hermione Granger. She's awful! Her hair is like a huge bush on her head, and she desperately needs to shave. Worse than we all do! Yet she's still pretty. Dang! She must not wear any makeup. The hag! How come we all can't be that way?!'  
  
Athena Beach- Day 4, Night  
  
Normal POV (For rest of chapter)  
  
"Pssst! Hermi- GRANGER! Granger, come here- now! I order you!" Draco Malfoy whispered urgently. Hermione stirred in her sleep and mumbled,  
  
"Whddywaa?" At this, she snored softly, blowing her hair out of her delicate face. Draco clenched his fists and whispered more urgently, "NOW! Hermione- wake up!" Hermione opened her eyes. 'What on earth could he want?' she thought. Turning to him, she asked,  
  
"What could you possibly want, Malfoy?" He smirked and pointed to her side, which was lying on top of his arm. Terrified at the thought of merely touching him, she sat up quickly. "No! How could that possibly happen? We don't even usually sleep next to each other!" she said, clearly frustrated at herself.  
  
"I don't know. Say, why don't we take a walk? Look- full moon," Draco said absentmindedly. Suspicious, yet now wide awake, Hermione agreed, and got up, pulling a pair of jeans over her bathing suit. Draco sat up also and pulled on a dark t-shirt which contrasted very nicely with his pale skin and platinum hair. He took her hand, and she pulled away immediately. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I just needed help getting up." Feeling bad, Hermione grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him up towards her. He stumbled onto her, and they froze.  
  
'Dang- she's so beautiful in the moonlight, no matter how filthy her blood may be,' Draco thought.  
  
'Why, he looks so young right now- so innocent. If he wasn't so completely awful, I think I might just have a crush on him,' Hermione thought at the same time.  
  
They set off towards a particularly rocky part of the beach a couple of miles down. They were silent at first, until Hermione broke the ice. This was unusual for Draco, seeing as he was always a "ladies man" and could make a girl come up to his apartment after a mere hour.  
  
"Malfoy, why did you make fun of me so much as a- well, when we were in school?" she asked tentatively. He hesitated, stopping in the sand.  
  
"Well... to be perfectly honest, I think it was just...," he started. He was going to say that it was his way of showing he liked her, yet now didn't seem like it was the best time to tell her. He said, "Granger, you know, I think we should have a rain check on this chat. Now's not the time to tell you."  
  
Surprisingly, she nodded and whispered, "Alright," before turning around and heading off towards her sleeping friends.  
  
Apollo- Day 5  
  
"Mail time, mail time, MAIL TIME!" yelled Crabbe. He was skipping joyously towards the campsite, which now had sleeping quarters thanks to the muscular men. He held out a miniature bottle of shampoo, of which tied to it was a small note.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! SHAMPOO!" yelled Padma Patil, who raced forward and grabbed the tiny green bottle. "It's mine! All mine! No one elses! Muahahahahahahahaha!" she cackled. Susan raced up to her.  
  
"Nuh-uh! You so do not! Can you not see my horribly split ends?" she yelled.  
  
"Or my awfully dry, thinned-out layers?" spat Jenny. Parvati opened her mouth to yell when Ron walked in. He flashed them all a smile worthy of Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
"Girls, girls, girls. Trust me, you don't need this. You've all got beautiful hair as it is. So quit fighting over it and hand me the bottle to read the clue," he laughed. Reluctantly, they threw it at him, and he opened the tiny envelope.  
  
"Connected as one,  
You'll need to complete  
This difficult task  
Bound by your feet.  
When all finish the task  
Like you all are one,  
A special present  
Will be won," he read slowly.  
  
"Wow," he said, "Who writes these brilliant poems?" Being shot a look by the women, he was distracted for a mere second. Goyle took this opportune moment to grab the bottle of shampoo, and race off yelling,  
  
"Whopee! Healthy, beautiful, beneficial hair, HERE I COME, BABY!"  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooo!" yelled the women, dashing after him.  
  
+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o++o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+o0o+  
  
A few quick notes-  
  
FIRST off, I am not bi or anything- that whole bikini thing was so in a guys POV. My brother said guys think like that, so I'm going with his opinion. Answer your question? Good.  
  
Thanks to my FEW reviewers. I know- FF.net is NOT about reviews, but pur-lease! I got about 2 on the last chapter. Thanks a bajillion zillion to: chrissy, . , lgobgirlie15, Fluff, meowcat, tangytwist, and Sugarhigh Yuna (I love your name!). I know, some of those were from chapters 2 and all, but ya'll rock. Much love.  
  
My recommended fic- "The Golden Rule" by tangytwist. She is most awesome, my best friend EVER, and needs reviews. Her story didn't even show up on the list of new stories, so you'll have to find her under search. Thanks!  
  
How was the length? Tell me- REVIEW! 


End file.
